


Melding

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kim Possible Lives in Colorado, Mind Meld, Practice for eventually writing asari sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drakken has accidentally blasted Kim and Shego with an experimental mind ray. Unfortunately, that means they can now hear each others thoughts. Or is that fortunately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to KP Slash Haven back in the day.

"In all my time as a doctor, I've never seen this before. I'm at a loss."

Kim blinked, slowly absorbing the statement.

Next to her, her companion protested disbelievingly. "What do you mean, at a loss? You're a neurosurgeon, for crying out loud!"

_It's not like they teach Telepathy 101 in medical school!_

Shego turned a narrow eyed glared on Kim.

_It's not telepathy. It's a temporary mindlink because Drakken is a freaking idiot._

_Regardless, it's not exactly a regular column in the American Medical Journal!_

Shego looked away. _Whatever, Princess._

Dr. Possible watched the interplay between the two with avid interest. The medical implications of this alone were astounding, let alone the possible therapeutic applications. From the facial tic that twitched in Shego's cheek, she surmised that whatever Kim had said, Shego hadn't exactly enjoyed it. 

Fascinating.

"Look, do you have any idea how to reverse it? I'd like to be able to be in a room alone again." Shego turned her glare back on the doctor, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dr. Possible shook her head in the negative. "I'm afraid that because of the experimental nature of the procedure to begin with, we have little to no chance of figuring out how this is even possible, let alone reversible."

_Great. So now I'm stuck with little Miss Pollyanna in my head._

_I do not sing!_

_You do too. Shower? This morning? Ringing any bells, Princess?_

_...Why were you anywhere near my shower this morning?_

_...That's not important._

"So other than this mindlink crap, we're fine?" Shego spoke abruptly, hoping to draw Kim's attention away from their silent conversation.

"As far as current medical theory goes, you two are unbelievably healthy. It's actually quite interesting, because you each are in top physical condition and-"

"Mom! Please, no lectures? My head's still ringing from the last headache."

Shego snorted. The effects of the debilitating headaches that triggered when they were separated wore off within seconds after their reunion. 

_Not interested in current medical theory, Kimmie?_

_Do you want to be trapped here for another two hours while she goes on about what studies she wants to do on us?_

_Good point. Lunch?_

_I could eat._

"Thanks, Mom. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Wait, Kimberly Anne. You two have to remain close. Have you given any thought to sleeping arrangements?" 

Kim stared at her mother. Warmth behind her told her that Shego hovered over her shoulder. A finger brushed the bare skin of her arm.

Suddenly, she saw Shego, naked on a bed, her body arching off of the covers as an extremely familiar red head was buried between her thighs. Their hands clasped above the tangled covers, white knuckled as the pale woman screamed silently, her expression a mask of pleasure.

Deep and intense, a blush suffused Kim's features and a small squeak emerged from her slightly parted lips. She couldn't, didn't dare, explain the intense intrigue that bolted through her. She didn't want a re-enactment of that image. 

Not at all.

Her hands weren't trembling, palms itching with the desire to cup the breasts of the woman behind her.

"Ooo, a new symptom! Describe it for me." Dr. Possible leaned in, avid curiosity lining her features. Excitement fairly thrummed from the woman.

"Umm..." 

_Thank you so much for that mental image._

_What mental image?_

_You-me-GRARGH!_

"I saw what Shego was thinking." 

_You did WHAT?_

The horrified tone of Shego's mindvoice told Kim that the little tableau she'd been treated to had not been one she was supposed to see.

_Yes, Shego, I saw you naked and writhing and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do it again so I can think straight!_

"Really...fascinating. Has this happened before?"

"Not that we've noticed, I don't think."

_Aww, how sweet, our first time._

_Shego, I swear to God if you don't shut up..._

"And what do you think triggered this?"

Kim pondered for a moment before turning to Shego. A raised eyebrow greeted her, curious as to her intent. 

Without a word, Kim grasped Shego's wrist. The curiosity disappeared, replaced with shock. 

A long fingered hand grasped her own and she was smacked with the image of herself and Shego, wrapped around each other, clothes disappearing before the insistence of their desire.

Breathing heavily, Kim pulled away from Shego, her heart beating a triphammer in her chest.

"Fascinating." The quiet voice of her mother behind her was enough to douse her intrigue. She turned to her mother, unwilling to meet the undoubtedly questioning green eyes.

"Umm...yes. Touch. It's touch."

"Whomever touches the other sends what they're thinking of right that moment." Shego's subdued tone almost made Kim turn back to her, to see her face. 

_I wonder if Kim's going to look like that when she's older. If so, I've got a lot to look forward to._

_SHEGO!_

_Goddammit! Fine. Puppies. Think of puppies. Cute, cuddly, little fluff balls of unconditional love. Kim would look adorable holding one-motherFUCKER!_

Kim almost laughed.

"Mom, I really think it would be best if Shego and I could go somewhere quiet. Maybe some time to get to know each other and get used to this."

_God knows I could use some alone time._

_Shego...if that means what I think it means..._

_That I'm frustrated enough to start chewing nails? You bet, Princess._

_...Keep it up, smartass. I'll surprise you yet._

_You already have._

"There is the cabin out by Breckenridge. Secluded enough?"

"The one without running water?"

_Wait, no running water? How the hell do you shower?_

_Outside._

Kim reached over, brushing a finger over Shego's hand. Understanding dawned as Shego saw the suspended hot water tub and the stand alone shower stall.

"Rustic."

Dr. Possible blinked. "Yes, it is, Shego. It's secluded, but near enough to civilization that you don't feel completely out of touch. No cable, either."

_No cable, no water...does this place have any amenities?_

_A river running behind it. Woods thick enough to get lost in. Simplicity._

_Sounds like a good place to...be alone._

_...You are a pervert._

_Undoubtedly. Most people don't get to see it. Consider yourself lucky._

_I consider myself many things right now. I'm not sure if 'lucky' is on that list._

_But frustrated is, isn't it, Princess._

_You're an evil, vicious tease, and I am going to get you back._

_If it involves us naked, you can do whatever you damn well please._

Dr. Possible cleared her throat. "Because of your conditions, it would be best that you two disappear as quickly as possible. There's no telling what some nefarious mind could come up with to get at you two. Drakken was captured?"

"Yes, he's in GJ custody now. Shego was released to my custody after the first headache." 

_Freaking morons._

_Shego..._

_I'll be good if you'll be bad._

_...Maybe later. God, I cannot believe I said that. Thought that. You know what I mean._

_Yes, I do._

Kim could hear the smile in Shego's mindvoice as easily as the arousal. 

It was damnably distracting. The sooner they could get away and get some time to adjust to this, the better.

"GJ is going to handle everything for a little while while I...we...deal with this."

"The phone is still working up there. Give us a call when you're settled."

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego's term of respect. 

_What? I'm not allowed to have manners?_

_I guess I just never expected you to refer to my mother as 'ma'am'. It's kind of surreal._

_And hearing each other's thoughts isn't?_

_Point._

"Shego, you have a license?" Dr. Possible turned a stern gaze on the dark woman. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here. It's a corporate credit card billed to the hospital. You two are officially my new project. Rent a car and get yourselves fitted out. After you're adjusted to each other, we are going to do some testing."

Shego stared at the slim plastic shard that was extended to her. 

_Shego?_

_I'm not an animal._

_She doesn't think you are. She's not about to treat you as one._ A gentle hand was laid on Shego's arm. The flash of Kim, brushing a strand of dark hair behind Shego's ear as she sat, sullen, in this room, was enough to make her duck her head.

_I..._

_It was after the comet, wasn't it?_

_...Yes._

"Mom...can we hold off on the whole guinea pig experimentation? Neither of us are really...comfortable with being lab rats."

Dr. Possible blinked. "Of course. Take the card anyway. I'll give you a hospital ID so you're authorized." She frowned. "If I could, I'd give you my personal card, but you look nothing like me."

"I have money."

Dr. Possible pressed the card into Shego's hand.

"Take it. You'll need it for the car rental, at least. Please. Do it for me, as Kimmie's mother."

Shego nodded and looked away, emotions roiling beneath the surface.

\---

The drive through the Rockies was begun in silence, the quiet strains of a popular rock station dying out before they'd gone five miles on I-70. Shego frowned as static interrupted the guitars.

_Dammit._

_I do have CD's, you know._

_What, some generic boy band?_

_The Oh Boyz are not generic, not with Rufus managing them. And that's not what I meant. I have other stuff too._

_...If you tell me you have euro beat crap, I'm throwing you outta the car, headache or no headache._

Kim snorted. _That's good music._

_Oh. My. God. You are NOT trying to convince me of the lyrical merits of the Numa Numa song._

_I never said anything about lyrical quality!_

_You didn't say anything period, Princess._

Kim frowned. _Yes, I did._

_Nope. It's all in your head, cutie pie._

A hard smack on Shego's shoulder made the dark woman wince. "Ow! Dammit, Kimmie!"

"Do you have to be such a pain in the butt?"

"Would you rather I give you pleasure?"

"Do I have to muzzle you?"

_You know that won't stop me, darlin'._

"AUGH!"

Shego couldn't have stifled her laughter if she'd had the desire. She grinned widely as the miles fell away underneath the wheels of the four wheel drive.

_Pain in my ASS._

_I'd rather do other things to your ass than be painful. So long as we're keeping track._

_...I'm going to pretend I'm not hearing that._

_Whatever lets you sleep at night, Pumpkin._

_Do you have some sort of speech impediment preventing you from saying my nameu>?_

_Not at all. I'd just rather scream it in the throes of pleasure._

_Good GOD, woman! Will giving you sex shut you up!_

The silence from her carmate told Kim that the mere mention of taking her advances seriously had scared the other woman off. She sighed and looked out the window, deliberately occupying her thoughts with the passing scenery.

\---

They had just passed Georgetown when Kim was roused from the light meditation she had slipped into.

_I wonder what she tastes like in the morning._

"SHEGO!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Shego pulled off onto the bare shoulder, throwing their transport into park with a violent shove. "These are not things I want you hearing! I don't want you knowing! Get the fuck out of my head!"

"I didn't ASK for this! I don't want to be in your head! I don't want you in my head! The images were nice...No! I don't want this!"

Shego stared at her for a long moment. "I was right. You really do want me."

Kim broke her gaze away, unwilling to meet the knowing stare that was directed at her. 

When she'd woken up this morning, she had expected to be called in to maybe save a train from a destroyed bridge or pilot a passenger plane that was in danger of nosediving into the Great Plains. No big.

She had not planned on having every thought in her head be heard by a woman that had, just the day previous, been her archnemesis. She leaned her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes.

"You want me." Shego's sure tone drew a snort of laughter from Kim.

"Well, yeah, sure, I'd _do_ you. When was that in question?"

"Apparently just now."

"You're a frustrating pain in my ass."

"Again, I must point out-"

"Did you _not_ hear what I just said?"

Shego quieted, turning back in her seat to face forward, hands gripping the steering wheel. 

They sat in silence for a long moment.

_Where does that leave us, then?_

Kim laughed. _Able to hear each other's thoughts, and dirty ones, at that._

_So..._

_You're not seriously suggesting...it would be fun._

_This is true._

_We would still have that slight problem of you technically being in my custody._

_So what, you want to be on top?_

The giggles were sudden and infectious. They calmed slightly, then looked at each other and erupted in another bout.

Shego grinned as she stared out the windshield. Next to them, the cars careened around the curve of highway, presumably on their way to the hot spring du jour this season.

_How about we just see what happens, Princess?_

Kim looked over at her companion, smiling. _Sounds good to me._

Shego looked over at Kim, tensing as she saw the assessing sweep of a hot gaze across her body.

_Like what you see?_

Kim smirked. _Planning my assault._ She reached over the console between their seats and laid a hand on Shego's tense thigh. She trailed her fingertips over the rough denim, smiling as she saw knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

_Princess..._

Kim put on her best innocent look. _Yes?_

_If you don't put your hand back in your lap, our first time is going to be in a car. As much fun as that would be, I'd rather see you completely nude, on a bed, waiting for me to lick you all over._

Kim inhaled sharply and pulled her hand back. _You had to put that image in my head. God...how far are we from the damn cabin?_

\---

The door slammed back against the wall, neither of the women heeding it's outcry. Kim's hungry mouth was on Shego's, demanding and needy. Hands tugged at clothing, fingers brushing against bared skin. Shego groaned into Kim's mouth at the mental flash of Kim topless, advancing on her. Kim whimpered as a warm palm slipped under her shirt, bringing with it the image of her lover smirking, nude, holding out her hand in invitation.

_God, yes._ Kim attacked Shego's lips once more, drawing from them a rich sustenance of fresh desire. Strong hands grasped her shoulders, pushing her away and breaking their kiss.

"I need to see you naked." Her lover's eyes were darkened with arousal, the green positively vibrating with her excitement.

_Oh, God..._

_Not God, sweetheart._

_Bite me._ She reached down for her shirt, pulling over her head in one smooth move. Burning green tracked her movements.

_Where?_

She laughed, tugging at Shego's shirt. _Get this off._

_Mmm...with pleasure._

The soft cotton was flung aside, forgotten abruptly in the exposed stretch of pale skin. Kim reached out, almost touching the flat stomach before her.

_Blessed hell, Kim, if you don't touch me, I'm going to go insane._

Smirking, Kim closed the scant millimeters between them, pressing her hand against warm flesh, closing her eyes at the rush of heat that bolted through her.

A whimper sounded from her lover. _God, Kimmie, are we even that flexible?_

_Want to find out?_

_Kiss me, dammit._

They came together again, mouths melding in a torrid rush. Kim's knees nearly buckled at the mental sight of Shego, propped up on her arms, pressing her hips into Kim, dark straps bisecting the pale skin. 

_Fuck!_

Shego chuckled against Kim's lips. _Like that?_

Kim grabbed Shego's wrist and slid her hand down, cupping their fingers around her, pressing into the seam of her pants. Shego inhaled sharply, pulling back from their kiss.

_I did that?_

A light squeeze had Kim biting her lip and clutching at her lover's shoulders. 

_All you._

Slender fingers shifted upwards, unfastening Kim's pants, brushing against her skin softly. Each touch brought with it a continuous image of sweet lovemaking, sweat slicked bodies moving against each other in reverently heated attention. A confusion of mussed hair and tangled limbs had her moaning low and throaty, pushing against the touch that danced along heightened nerves. 

A gentle exhalation against her ear made Kim shiver. Her hips pressed against the invading fingers that threatened to drive her out of her mind. Whimpers escaped from her as deftly seeking digits found purchase amidst slippery folds. 

They paused at her entrance, poised and gently splitting her open. 

_You're sure about this?_

Kim laughed at the absurdity of Shego's question. _God, you're sweet._

_I am not sweet._

_You are sweet._ She pulled her lover's mouth to her own, seeking the rich taste of the other woman. _Please..._

Slowly, steadily, she was stretched, her body opening for the welcome intrusion. Tearing her mouth from Shego's, she bit her lip, the sensation washing over her nerves in a succulent invasion.

A deep groan sounded from the woman that pinned Kim to the wall. _Oh, God...I've never felt anything like this._ The sweet fullness was slowly pulled from Kim's depths, only to sink back into the wet heat, eliciting a low moan from the redhead.

_don'tstopohsweetjesusdon'tyoudarestop_

She didn't pay any attention to the chuckle of her lover, far more intent on the swirling emotion that stirred in her with each stimulated nerve. She could feel Shego inside her, filling her, stoking the fires she'd begun....

_Beautiful._

The single word reverberated in Kim's head. She really should drag open her eyes and look at the woman that was driving her mad. With effort, she met a burning green gaze. Myriad emotions were laid bare by those eyes, enveloping Kim in their swirling intensity.

_ohgodyes_

Attentive and exposed, she couldn't look away from those eyes, her body driving forward heedlessly. Her body tensed as her lover pressed deeply within her. Warmth coiled in her gut, a tensile spring of desire aching for lover's touch.

_Blessed hell, it's Shego touching me, Shego holding me, Shego, oh god, I'm going to come, oh Shego!_

Brutal in it's ferocity, her body clenched tightly around Shego, her hands clutching desperately at her lover's shoulders, her head falling back with a wordless cry. Deep strokes pulled every last drop of pleasure from her, her legs threatening to give out. 

The release, swift as it was, effectively wiped Kim out and she collapsed fully into Shego's embrace.

With a wry chuckle and no little amount of shunted desire, Shego lifted Kim into her arms and carried her to the bed. As she arranged the covers and pulled the remnants of clothing from Kim's body, a stray thought flitted through her mind.

_Going to have to remember to thank Dr. D for being such a screw-up._ Her eyes traced over the sleek lines of Kim's toned body, the flat plane of her stomach and gentle curve of her breasts. 

_Thank him for me, too._

Shego chuckled and stretched out next to the supine form of her lover. _Feeling good there, Princess?_

_Mmmm...give me a minute and I'll show you how good I feel. God, I can't believe I said that._

_Don't go guilt tripping on me now. You owe me._

Kim laughed breathlessly, her eyes remaining closed. _It would be kind of pointless right now._

_Yeah, and I'd be forced to tie you up and have my wicked way with you._

_How are you sure that I won't like it?_

_You would like it, that's why I'd do it._

Kim sighed deeply, her body still vibrating with pleasure. _God...why didn't we ever do this before?_

_Hello? Bad guy here?_

_Well, yes, there is that. And that whole 'I had no idea you thought about me that way' bit, too. Not to mention the total and complete lack of non-fighting time together._

Shego sighed, shifting onto her back. _Yeah._

Kim propped herself up on her elbow, raking her eyes over the partially clad form of her new lover. _Do you regret it?_

_Regret what? This?_

_No...your work._

Shego shrugged. _Paid the bills. Let me fight someone good._

_What about Dr. Drakken?_

_Less talky, more kissy._

Kim laughed. _Demanding, aren't you?_

_Get your sweet ass over here and I'll show you how demanding I can be._

With a grin, Kim slid over, her mouth meeting Shego's in a languid rush of desire, their bodies intertwining as Kim's hands slid southerly. Within a few moments, the only sounds were the occasional gasp and a deep groan every few minutes. 

Deep in the bowels of Global Justice International Detention Facility Charlie Alpha 16, the man formerly known as Dr. Drakken smiled thinly at the bio-readout. Standing, he strode to the phone and dialed out. After a few moments, he spoke quietly.

"Full melding should be expected within the next hour. The bond will require an additional seventy-two hours to set." He listened for a moment. Whatever he heard made him grin widely. "Exactly. The plan is coming together perfectly. According to the analysis, we should expect to hear from them almost immediately after the melding has set. You have their backup ready to deploy when contact is made? Excellent. I'll contact you when the melding is complete."

The receiver was placed back in it's cradle softly. A wide, salacious grin split his scarred face. 

"I love it when a plan comes together."


End file.
